Be My Eyes
by ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot
Summary: On a mission, Deidara is poisoned, leaving Sasori twenty four hours to make the antidote. Being a poison master makes this child's play, but the antidote leaves Deidara temporarily blinded and Sasori to become his partner's new eyes. And naturally, the Akatsuki are just as supportive as always.
1. Chapter 1

_******Okay, new story this came to me a little while ago. I hope you like it all, I'm rather pleased with it actually. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**_

* * *

Sasori mentally cursed as Deidara's harsh breathing became increasingly strained, his skin very pale and slick with cold sweat. The puppet master carefully mixed his ingredients together in order to create the antidote for his partner. Trust the brat to get hit by a poisoned senbon. He was lucky to be partnered with Sasori.

"D-Danna…un," Deidara rasped, his chest heaving as each beat of his heart sent pain coursing through his body. The puppeteer grabbed a piece of cloth, dipped it in cold water and then set it on the blonde's sweaty forehead in a vain attempt to relieve some of the raging fever he had developed.

"Don't worry Deidara, just a few more minutes and it will be ready," Sasori murmured, using his partner's name in an attempt to soothe him, given the circumstances. Once he was past the life threatening stage, then he would be 'brat' again.

The redhead added the final few crushed herbs to the substance in front of him and stir it, until it turned a pale yellow colour. Satisfied with the concoction, he shifted over to Deidara and lifted his head. The cloth fell off but that didn't deter Sasori from placing the small vial at his partner's lips.

"Drink all of it," he ordered firmly, "This will neutralise the poison and then the fever should break on its own."

Deidara weakly swallowed his eyes squeezed shut as the action was painful. Sasori rubbed his throat gently encouraging him to swallow until it was all gone.

"There, now you need to rest for a while," he muttered, "We leave for the base again in the morning."

Deidara couldn't respond as he was already unconscious. The puppeteer rolled his eyes and set the blonde on the ground, covered in his cloak and replaced the damp cloth. Hopefully his fever would break by morning and he would be fit enough to move. Clearing away his supplies, he didn't even spare a glance at the sleeping boy until morning.

* * *

Deidara groaned a cracked his eyes open to pitch blackness. Sasori must have not bothered to light a fire. He felt much better after the rest and antidote but now he felt very thirsty, his throat burning.

"Danna un," he called, his voice hoarse and raspy, "I'm thirsty."

"There's water in the canteen over there," he heard Sasori state from somewhere to his left. Deidara frowned, blinking several times in an effort to get used to the darkness.

"Danna, it's pitch black un," he complained, "I can't see anything, can't you light a fire?"

"Fire? Brat- what are you talking about, it's perfectly bright enough," Sasori snapped, not moving, since Deidara always could hear his joints creak. The blonde frowned even more, his brow furrowing.

"I'm serious Danna it's completely black un!" he exclaimed, voice rising slightly as he fought the panic down, "Danna please! I can't see anything!"

The puppeteer must have realised that his partner was being deadly serious now as he rose from his position near the entrance and walked closer to him. Deidara sat up all the way and looked around quickly for Sasori's approach but he couldn't even make out an outline…everything was just black.

"Don't move," the puppet master muttered as he pulled his bags out of the way and cupped his face to examine his eyes. He felt his lids being pulled up and down as he looked around the whole of the two eyeballs.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them," he said softly, "It must have been the poison or the antidote."

"Will I be able to see again un?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit. He was met with silence to his question. His heart beat faster, real and genuine fear gripping him at the thought of never being able to see again. He wouldn't see his explosions, his sculptures, his art! The very thing he lived, breathed and _existed _for.

"P-please Danna tell me you can fix this!" he exclaimed, reaching up a hand and grabbing his partner's cloak. He could feel he had a grip on his arm.

Sasori glanced down at the grasping hand and then back to Deidara's face. He looked so lost, confused and scared. It was a strange thing to the redhead. His partner was a psychopath; he shouldn't be scared of anything.

"I believe it is," he stated, "Having examined the poison I would say that something in my antidote reacted with it and has caused temporary blindness. I just didn't think to tell you at the time, since you were sort of dying."

"You're not lying un?" Deidara whispered, his head bowed. Sasori reached up and grabbed the blonde's wrist, prying his hand away.

"No, I don't lie about my poisons," he said rather coldly, "I don't know how long the blindness will last. But until then, we have to keep your eyes covered and I will have to help you. We will request that you stay off missions until your sight has returned."

"Okay…un."

* * *

Deidara had never felt so vulnerable in his life and he did _not_ like being vulnerable. He had the overwhelming urge to scratch at the unpleasant material wrapped around his eyes, unfortunately, he was preoccupied with ensuring that he didn't trip over anything while he hung onto one of Sasori's extremely long cloak sleeves, since he sure as hell didn't want to hold his hand and he knew the feelings would be mutual.

"We're here brat, let go," Sasori uttered, raising his hands to perform the seals to open the door. Deidara dropped his hand and stood awkwardly, edgy and fidgety.

"What happened?" came the cold voice of Pein as he scrutinised the pair. Even if the blonde was blind, he could still feel the chilly glare of their leader.

"Pein-sama, we ran into some trouble after the mission was complete," Sasori explained, his voice monotonous and disinterested, "Deidara was poisoned and I had to come up with the antidote. However, the side effects are that he has become temporarily blind."

"Temporary?" Pein queried. Sasori nodded curtly. Deidara remained still.

"Then there is no real problem," he continued, "I will give you a week reprieve from missions. After that I have one that cannot be ignored."

"Very well, thank you Pein-sama," Sasori said quickly, dragging his partner out of the chamber. He stumbled a little trying to keep up with the puppet's brisk pace.

"D-Danna slow down un," he stammered.

"No, the sooner I dump you in your room, the sooner I can start working on how long it will take for you to get your sight back," Sasori snapped, opening the door to Deidara's bedroom, "Now, stay here. I'll be back later to get you something to eat."

"Fine un," the blonde mumbled, hearing Sasori shut the door behind him. With a sigh, he walked cautiously forward, his hands reached out in front of him. Gradually, he found his bed and lay down on it. He was grateful for once that the blindfold was on as he felt like he was ready to cry. Things just couldn't get any worse.

Scratch that they probably could. His stomach let out a growl, letting him know how hungry he was. Deciding that he was still independent enough to get his own food, he rose from the bed and felt his way along the wall until he reached the door. He continued to feel his way along the walls, knowing the way towards the kitchen well. He was almost there when he heard someone walking towards him.

"Deidara?"

The blonde cursed to himself, knowing that damn voice anywhere.

"What do you want Uchiha un?" he growled, trying to get to the kitchen quicker just to stumble over his own feet.

"What are you doing?" Itachi queried, taking a step closer. Deidara tensed up as he felt the raven's presence come closer to him.

"Keep away from me un," he snapped, both hands gripping the wall for balance and as a guide.

"You can't see," the Uchiha murmured simply. Deidara growled, whipping his head over his shoulder to send a glare at Itachi. This merely confirmed the raven's suspicions as he took in the blindfold and the fact that he was staring at the wall behind him rather than him.

"Why the hell do you care un?" Deidara snarled, turning back towards the kitchen, "Gonna gloat? Tell me all about how your damn eyes are better? Fuck off!"

Itachi simply watched as the bomber shuffled into the kitchen and attempted to make himself something to eat. It was rather pitiful as he reached around for the cupboard handles and felt around for packets. Itachi sighed and stepped behind him.

"Let me help," he said softly, "You are a comrade."

"I don't need your help!" the blinded ninja exclaimed, backing away from him, "Leave me alone un!"

Itachi now had him trapped between himself and the kitchen counter top. He set his mouth in a hard line and continued to glare at the Uchiha.

"You should calm yourself," Itachi murmured, "The stress isn't good for you."

"If you leave me alone then I'll calm down un!" he snapped, trying to push past his nemesis.

"I know what you're going through," he murmured. The blonde frowned, cocking his head slightly. Uchiha was blind too? Rubbish, he had the Sharingan!

"Don't act like you know everything! You damn Uchiha think you know everything! Well you don't un!" Deidara roared, shoving him away before gripping onto the counter. He refused to show weakness in front of Itachi but he just wanted to cry right now. Swallowing harshly, he ignored the Uchiha who merely turned and walked out of the kitchen having given up on him. Good riddance.

"Brat, I thought I said stay in your room."

Deidara was turned by a hand on his shoulder to face the puppet master. His stern tone informed the blonde that he was not pleased in the slightest.

"I know you're upset but you need to calm down an-"

"Stop acting like you know everything un!" the bomber cried pulling himself away from his partner, "Why don't you go blind! Then I'll believe that you know!"

He pushed past Sasori, trying to make his way out of the kitchen when he crashed into the kitchen table, falling back onto the floor. Tears finally won the battle and fell from his eyes, soaking the blindfold. He curled up resting his head on his knees, feeling completely defeated.

Sasori had never felt so awkward in his life as he stared at his broken partner sobbing on the kitchen floor. He walked towards him, righting the knocked over chair and sat on the floor next to the blonde.

"Look brat…I know this is hard for you," he began awkwardly, "But it is only temporary. I can promise that much. So…just try to adjust."

"It's so damn pathetic un," Deidara mumbled, not lifting his head, "I can't even get myself food!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and hesitantly patted the boy on the shoulder.

"That's why I'm here to _help _you," he said quietly, "You won't be able to do everything on your own for the first few days. But it will get easier and before you know it, you'll be able to see again."

The tears slowed before finally stopping after several minutes of tense quiet; well, tense for Sasori. Once Deidara had calmed down, he pulled the blonde off the floor and settled him in a chair.

He rummaged through the cupboards, like nothing had happened. He allowed his partner some silence to think and clear his head. He poured the contents of a soup can into a saucepan and allowed it to simmer. Soon a pleasant aroma filled the room.

Deidara perked up and sniffed the delicious scent from the bubbling pan.

"Tomato soup un?" he asked, turning his head in the general direction of the cooker. Sasori smirked a little, stirring the soup.

"That's right," he replied quietly, pulling down a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon. The blonde seemed quite pleased with himself, smiling a little as he ran a finger along the grain of the rough wooden table top. He noticed ridges and dents from previous mishaps with other members during meal times.

"Here brat, eat up," said Sasori as he placed the hot bowl of soup before his absent minded partner, placing a spoon in his hand. The blonde frowned a little but was internally grateful that the puppet was at least letting him eat himself. Feeling out the bowl with his free hand, he slowly lowered the spoon into the food and brought it cautiously to his mouth. He missed a few times but he finally managed to sip at the soup. Grinning to himself, he quickly got into a routine of steady deliberate movements.

Sasori watched the slightly pitiful sight but he was pleased that Deidara seemed a little happier and wasn't as helpless as he had feared. Hopefully this week wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**_So I was at Q-Con last weekend! It was freaking epic, I cosplayed Deidara and ten minutes in the building, a Gaara cosplayer ran up to me and stated 'Hi, my friends want a photo of you sitting on my corpse!' Yep! Go to an anime convention, it's like coming home!xD I was also in a skit on Sunday, put together over a cup of tea in a cafe! Just picture Miku (Vocaloid), Monkey D. Luffy, Sebastian (Kuroshitsuji), L, Deidara and Light sitting around a table with a few other people drinking tea and you get the idea of my weekend!xD_**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy this new story!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, sorry this took a while, I was busy...yeah I swear this time I was! :D But it's here now, however shit it may be...**_

_**Well, today I think I have earned the right to say I am a very dedicated and big Akatsuki fan since I now have the Akatsuki cloud tattooed on my ankle, with beads so it looks like an anklet :D Suck on that! It was bloody sore and my mate who went with me let me hold her hand...mistake! But I now have a tattoo to add to my 8mm stretchers and thirteen piercings :'3 Yeah I like body modifications a lot...excuse my fangirlism!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So the kid is blind?" Kisame queried, his head cocked as he stared at Itachi. The Uchiha gave a curt nod towards his partner.

"It seems so," he murmured nonchalantly, "I tried to console him, however we know his…opinion of me."

Kisame chuckled hoarsely, having heard Itachi's recount of the events in the kitchen.

"Well it's not our problem," he stated with a smirk, "Sasori will look after his partner like always. The kid's a magnet for trouble. He's used to having his hands full!"

Itachi nodded, agreeing whole heartedly with the shark. Yet he did feel a small amount of pity for Deidara, understanding his fear and uncertainty; though he doubted that the bomber would even want that at all. He would be perfectly fine with Sasori to look after him.

* * *

"Danna! Help me un!"

"What have you done now brat?!"

SMACK!

"Unnn…"

Sasori rolled his eyes, feeling a headache ebbing into life as he stared at his blonde partner who had managed to get himself tangled in a long sleeved shirt before falling and smacking his head against the wall. Stomping over to the blind boy, he pulled him up and guided his arm through the elusive sleeve. Deidara just sat sulking on the floor as the puppeteer checked the bump on his head.

"You'll be fine brat, it's just a bruise," he drawled, "I won't even ask how you managed that."

"Hmph you said this would get easier Danna!" the blonde snapped, "It's been three whole days and nothing is getting better un!"

The redhead growled, pulling Deidara to his feet.

"You're too impatient brat!" he snapped, "I told you, it'll be two weeks minimum until you get your sight back. Stop stressing out or you'll permanently damage your eyes or your health!"

Deidara sighed heavily, scratching at the cursed blindfold around his head. It was really beginning to bug him this whole blind thing.

He couldn't prepare his own food without a lot of help from Sasori, he couldn't find his way around the base all that well and he could only just dress himself; some awkward clothing items just defeated him, the tight long sleeved shirt being an example. But the thing that got him down the most was that he was unable to view his beautiful explosions or look at his sculptures. Hell, he could barely sculpt to a satisfactory standard.

"I'm just pathetic un," he whispered, burying his face in his hands. Sasori stared at him for a moment, wondering just what to do to stop the kid's moping. He had work to do today to prepare for the next lot of missions that he knew he was going to have to do solo. There was no way he was risking sending Deidara in without his sight; that just spelled disaster and mostly for him.

"Come brat, I need to go to the village for supplies," he muttered, pulling on the younger male's arm, "You may join me. The fresh air will be good for you."

"I don't feel like it un!" the blonde protested.

"Too bad."

Sasori soon realised that he hadn't thought this all through. Bringing Deidara would have been fine, had he not been so ridiculously clingy and self-conscious. He refused to let go of the puppeteer's sleeve or leave his side. Unfortunately for both of them, they were currently shopping for weapons on Pein's request; his exact words being, 'since you have nothing better to do, go pick these up.'

Scowling to himself, Sasori led his partner into a weapon's store, hoping to get it over quickly.

"Brat, I need both hands you know," he muttered, tugging his hand away from the blonde.

"You better not lose me un!" he snapped, crossing his arms. Sasori snickered a little as the blonde tried to mask his anxiety with irritation. He snapped his head in the general direction of Sasori.

"I heard that un!"

"See? You're adjusting very well," the puppet murmured, gathering the weapons in scrolls.

A small smile broke out over the blonde's face as he cocked his head to the side.

"Guess you can't insult me under your breath anymore un!" he announced smugly, shifting his weight to his left leg as he waited for the puppet master to finish paying for the items.

"I can insult you all I like," he drawled, grabbing the boy's sleeve, "You'll just know what I'm saying this time around."

Deidara pouted as he stumbled along behind the shorter male, not enjoying the man handling one little bit.

"You're still an asshole un," he grumbled, "And slow down a little, if I face plant, you'll be to blame."

Surprisingly Sasori slowed his pace, allowing Deidara to walk beside him at a steady, more confident stride. He didn't say thank you, but he did bump his hand with Sasori's, who picked up the motion and glanced up to see the soft smile on his face, returning his own small smirk.

They continued towards the base, keeping up the leisurely walk, enjoying the peace and quiet. Deidara marvelled at how much sharper his hearing had become. He was now able to hear much more from the birds chirping in the trees, to the river that was several hundred feet away.

The wide grin that had stretched his face before however, was replaced with a deep frown when he heard something more sinister. Footsteps, running towards them.

"Danna, I think we're being followed un," he murmured, grasping Sasori's sleeve tighter.

"Damn it," the redhead cursed, "Brat, hold onto my shoulder, I'm gonna need my hands."

"Kay un."

Deidara manoeuvred behind the puppeteer, place a hand hesitantly on his shoulder as his partner slipped a scroll into his hand, ready to attack.

Sure enough, the stalkers made themselves known once they knew they had been detected. Sasori smirked as they were revealed to be bounty hunters; they rarely came prepared for the criminals they fancied capturing and today would be no difference by the looks of them.

"Four of you for us?" Sasori sneered, "I'm insulted."

The leader, a burly looking woman, with an ugly glare snickered as she clutched her katana.

"For a little boy and a blind girl?" she exclaimed, "The Akatsuki's standards have dropped! Good news for us since you're bounties are worth more than you deserve!"

The puppet master and bomber scowled fiercely at the stupid thug's ignorance.

"We're more than worthy of our statuses," Sasori drawled, "You on the other hand, aren't even worth the air you waste with useless babbling. But I shall remedy that now."

Without another word, his fingers twitched, and a newly summoned puppet was flying towards the group of four bounty hunters, before they could even blink.

"Get them!" the leader shrieked, raising her katana, to block a blow from the puppet. Her eyes widened as she took in the human puppet's striking resemblance to herself, except, it was much more beautiful in Sasori's eyes. Taking advantage of her hesitation, the redhead ensured that he at least landed a hit on her with the poisoned blade.

"Danna!" Deidara shouted, pulling him away from the attack at his back. Sasori immediately sent his puppet to defend his partner and himself from the attempted sneak attack. He was internally impressed with the blonde for being sharp enough to pick up on the three thugs who had taken advantage of his distraction with their leader.

He made quick work of the remaining three with a rain of senbon.

"Nicely done brat," he offered, resealing the puppet, "You did well."

Deidara shrugged nonchalantly.

"I couldn't do much else un," he muttered, reaching out for the puppeteer's sleeve which the redhead gave him as they started back on their way to the base. Sasori smirked a little as he took one final glance back at the dead bandits.

"Well without you're quick reaction, we could have been hit with that attack, which may have dramatically changed the outcome of that little skirmish."

Deidara offered a little smile as they approached the hidden entrance, his eyes sightlessly cast towards the ground. They silently entered their home, heading towards the kitchen for some light lunch for the blonde while Sasori went to leave off his supplies.

"Hey Blondie, what's up with the fucking blindfold? I thought that was for the bedroom!"

Great, just what he wanted to kill his slightly happy mood.

"An accident on our last mission has left the brat blind for a while," Sasori replied shortly, "He'll be fine soon."

Hidan snickered as his gaze flickered between the artists.

"What? Can't he fucking talk either puppet?" he teased, causing Deidara to growl slightly.

"I can answer for myself Danna un," he snapped, "And shut up Hidan, or I'll gouge your eyes out and see how you like it!"

Hidan simply laughed harder at this, as the explosives master ease himself into a chair, gritting his teeth against the immortal's words. He was fairly sure every Akatsuki member's teeth had sustained permanent damage since Hidan's arrival.

"You couldn't touch me you little bitch!" he sneered, "Watch your back! Oh wait, you can't!"

Sasori grabbed the boy as he attempted to lunge at the guffawing priest, his own face set in a firm glare.

"Hidan, shut up or I'll add you to my collection," he threatened, "You're voice box will live in a jar."

Hidan shut up to glare at the puppeteer, who never was known for idle threats. Deidara relaxed into his chair, but his jaw was clenched as Sasori released him to make the blonde some lunch. Once the food was set in front of him and he offered his thanks, Sasori left the room with the threat that should anyone start a fight, there would be dire consequences. And knowing Sasori, it would involve poison.

So Deidara quietly ate his noodles as Hidan left the room with one final backhanded comment.

"See ya around Blondie! Or not!"

Deidara snapped his chopsticks in half as Hidan's cackles emitted throughout the base. With a sigh, the bomber set his now broken chopsticks on the side and felt around the cupboards for more. While feeling around in the drawer, he dragged his finger across a vegetable knife, cutting it.

"Damn un," he cursed, popping the finger in his mouth. He searched one-handed for his chopsticks before returning to his chair slowly and cautiously. He was beginning to really hate being blind more than he had before, especially since he would now have to put up with Hidan until either of them were sent off on a mission again.

* * *

At the end of the week, his sight still wasn't back and every time he ventured from his room, he was forced to listen to taunting from Hidan. Only Sasori and surprisingly Itachi could make him shut up when he was being especially cruel to the blonde, but Deidara was quickly losing his patience.

Thankfully, the end of the week also brought news from Sasori of a mission. It was fairly simple but important to Pein, plus it gave Deidara a well-deserved break from a certain Jashinist priest.

* * *

**_I think this will be a three-shot but no more than four. I really want more fluff in it but I don't want them to break character and I like to focus on Deidara's feelings since the blindness is hurting him. But Hopefully next chapter will see much more interaction between the two artists! Now, my ankle is throbbing so I'm going to go stare at it with adoration!_**


End file.
